


Moonlit Path

by VioletSurvivor



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSurvivor/pseuds/VioletSurvivor
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Moonlit Path

Sasuke:

This moonlit path never changes. It’s as if time immortal and nature itself ceases to exist in this particular insignificant stretch of cobblestoned pathway. The subdued red and orange hues of the brick never seem to fade as that day repeatedly plays in my head. Over and over, my parents are dead. Over and over I’m too weak to face off against Him. Over and over my existence means nothing. Over and over I doubt I even exist, yet this pathway does. The pathway the holds the ghost of my brother’s footsteps as a wick holds a candles flame. Intima-

CRASH  
Didn’t even realize my own internal ramblings. My head turns and that’s when I see her and the guilt of my past sins comes crashing back to me in a rush. The pink hair that adorns her faces. The green eyes that used to hold so much love for me is now as closed off as I am, and as I was. The slender body that was that is now lean with muscle quickly getting off of me, as if I am a parasite. 

“I am so sorry Sasuke-kun, I wasn’t paying attention.” Is what my ears pick up seconds after she rushes off, as if I told her of her death.  
I could have sworn I was the one that bumped into her though. Such is the life of the last Uchiha. To be avoided at all costs.  
6 Hours Later:  
I shoot up out of the bed, eyes wide. Searching. I don’t know what for. Maybe my dead family, maybe acceptance in a village that I’ve never been a real part of, or maybe something more. I go rinse my face off in my tiny, but well-kept master bath, and that’s when I see a person. I gasp shocked by the realization that a person is in the Uchiha District, and they dart away, but I do catch a glimpse of violet hair.

3 Days Later

The next time when I go out to shop I see the same hair again. Without thinking I rush up to her, and pale moon-filled orbs meet my night-filled onyx ones. An I feel at ease, as if she was the embodiment of my mother. And the pathway starts to dim in my subconscious.


End file.
